Bones: One Of Our Squints Is Missing
by morethanmedia
Summary: At the Jeffersonian Institute, a case of abduction leading to torture and brutal murder. As Arastoo heads to Cam's, he is kidnapped by those very criminals. An Arastoo whump story (because somebody had to do it) Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Dark Streets

One Of our Squints Is Missing: A Bones Fanfic

As the heels of his dress shoes dug into the pavement with determination, the butterflies in his stomach started fluttering again as he approached Camille Saroyan residents. He was so determined in fact, he failed to notice the shadow of men watching him in the dimly lit alley he passed and subtle rumble of an engine behind him.

It was a quiet night for the city of Washington, it's been a rough week for Arastoo Vaziri he's not the only one, there has been an exceptionally difficult case for everyone at the Jeffersonian Institute, an abduction lead into a torture and a brutal murder.

He calmed the butterflies steadied his breathing, he could see her townhouse across the 3 way junction, his paced quickened just as he was stepping off curb to cross he heard it, the engine revving slightly higher, shoes on pavement not his own, his head turns to see, the headlights hit him he freezes a deer in the headlights, the footsteps two sets, come up behind him accompanied by a hand clamping over his mouth an arm hooking his arms behind his back a second person a step past him scooping up his legs, the sound of a van door sliding open, all Arastoo could see was a masked figure carrying his legs and the light of Cam's townhouse windows and the street lights go dark as the van door is eased shut the vehicle slip away as if never there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, its characters, Bones is owned by Fox and created by Hart Hanson no copyright infringement intended.

 **One Of our Squints Is Missing: A Bones Fanfic**

 **Chapter 2: The Ride**

Once the van door closes Arastoo is shoved against the side knocking the wind out of him, blinding overhead lights come on, he blinks in the harsh light now starting to see the two figures in front of him, one thin with sharp but shady features the other a hulking mass with a scar on his upper lip making him have a constant sneer, Arastoo takes a breath as if preparing to launch when the thin thug pulls a gun he freezes

"Don't even think about it" thin thug chuckles at Arastoo

Arastoo's adrenaline is maxed out sweat is making his dress shirt stick to him,

"what do you want?" he demands as fearlessly as he can.

"You're gonna help end that little case you people are working on" the big thug chortles

"You know that won't happen," says Arastoo definitely as he sets his jaw.

"Ha, we'll see about that." The thin thug curls his lips.

he reaches in his jacket pulling out a small toiletry case, Arastoo gets a sinking feeling in his stomach,

"Hold him!" sneers the thin thug

the hulking one steps towards Arastoo, the intern starts to fight back but is no match for the gargantuan he pins him in a bear hug leaving one arm free, Arastoo tries to use his free arm but it's still no use, he looks up to see the boss thug filling a hypodermic needle the interns in a full panic now as the boss thug leers at him slowly approaching needle poised for use, the thug takes Arastoo s free arm

"No, please don't do this" Arastoo begs it's the only thing he can do as the needle punctures the skin the plunger goes down releasing its contents.

The thin thug releases the intern's arm, Arastoo feels the drug run through his veins he throws every last bit of fight he has but it's no use the giant just holds on and waits for the drugs to kick in.

Arastoo notices his fingers go numb first then it continues up his arms soon his limbs are no longer under his control his vision tunnels, giving way to spots then his vision goes completely.

"Here use these," says one of the thugs he can't tell which anymore. The high pitch zip of cable ties and duct tape unrolling is the last thing Arastoo Vaziri hears loses consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Ketamine

Chapter 3: Pawn

Arastoo feels as if he s floating, like a cloud, he mumbles, his eyes open easy taking in the space, it s filled with light not bright but soft with no walls, like a cloud, Arastoo states again with a giggle then frowns, running a hand over his face wait, there s something I'm supposed to he doesn't finish.

Before him, a woman stands to face away from him. Cam! he exclaims, He runs towards her after several steps he stops, confused, no matter how many steps he takes he cannot get any closer, Cam! Arastoo calls again, the woman does nothing. He looks around him, confusing setting in for Arastoo, suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stand at the attention he turns to face the woman jumping in surprise when he finds her face inches from his. Cam? Arastoo whisperers, the woman smiles and lightly laughs, her laugh transform into a howling guffaw. Arastoo tries to back away but he can t seem to move the woman's unhinged laugh continues the woman leans even closer to him she stares right into his eyes as blood starts dripping out of her eyes and pouring out of her nose Arastoo gasps still unable to move, her skin starts to open in sections as if being inflicted by a razor blade. Arastoo cannot breathe his body collapses onto the white light floor fighting for air, his vision spins his lungs are struggling to open, his vision goes black.

What feels like a split second Arastoo s vision comes back to reveal a bleary figure over him one hand grasping the back of Arastoo s neck, the other pinching his nose shut the figure releases him abruptly, Arastoo desperately tries to take in as much air as possible through his nose, he grunts discovering a thick piece of tape covering his mouth, his fully vision clearing. He s in a dank basement, and the whole place is having low lighting with the exception for the flood of light he is sitting in. A figure steps closer to the light and sneering at Arastoo relax boy, it s the skinny thug, It s the ketamine boss I heard it makes em sees stuff sometimes, professional states the figure that was choking Arastoo, easily recognizable as the large thug that held him in the van. Arastoo s breath hitches his memories coming back: walking to Cam s, the van, being dragged into the van, and drugged. Combat breathing through the new rush of panic, something new catches Arastoo s eye, just at the edge of the light next to the leaner of the two thugs a camcorder on a tripod, a red light emitting from the top of it, the thin thug follows his gaze and smiles you re gonna help us with a little problem, he says as he drags a rolling stands covered anything from shop tools to kitchen knives and a blowtorch resting on the lower shelf.

Arastoo shakes his head pleading through the tape gag, he starts twisting and thrashing at the cable ties fastening him to the metal chair. See boss I told ya it messes with them, the heavy thug says again, grinning at their panicking captive calm him down again would you please? asks boss thug politely, too politely. The gargantuan chortles and reaches for Arastoo once again, Arastoo helpless bound tightly to the chair can do nothing as the thug cuts off his precious air supply, his lungs burn, his vision fades slipping into numbing blackness. 


	4. Chapter 4: Forsaken

**Authors note: Chapter 3 has been edited, evidently I uploaded the un-edited chapter.**

 **I apologize profusely to all who witnessed my abuse of the English language past, present, and future.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, its characters, Bones are owned by Fox and created by Hart Hanson no copyright infringement intended.

 **One Of our Squints Is Missing: A Bones Fanfic**

 **Chapter 4: Forsaken**

As Arastoo s vision slowly focuses, he looks up across the dimly lit spotlight he's sitting in to see the red light of the camcorder still facing him, tears start to well in his eyes what might have been just hours seems like days, the thugs have been merciless.

The stench from the blowtorch burns covering his bicep fills his nostrils turning Arastoo's stomach, his now naked chest and is a crisscross of half a dozen slices from a butchers knife.

A terrible squeal of metal on metal echoes shrieks through Aratoos torture chamber as the two thugs once again return as the door shuts the howl of metal on metal reverberates one more time as if a prelude to what's about to come.

As his torturers advance Arastoo lets out a fear induced whimper which makes them smile then the boss thug takes a quick step forward grabbing a fistful of Arastoo's hair wrenching his head back and with one hand ripping the tape from Arastoo's mouth with the other. "No one's coming for you." he sneers forcing the intern to look at him "we sent them the video and they still wouldn't close the case I guess they've forsaken you." he purses his lips in false sympathy "all those hours, so defiant just to find out no one cares about you." he starts laughing, still staring Arastoo in the eyes, the thugs monologue ignites the last drops of defiance in Arastoo and he spits in the thugs face.

The boss thug lashes out with a gut punch making Arastoo double over as much as the cable ties will let him. The skinny thug reels in his nasty temper he steps back running both hands over his greasy hair smoothing it. "I guess he needs to cool off huh boss?" the big thug says unable to conceal his mirth.

The boss looks from his captive to his lackey and back, the boss thug nods "get me some more ties." he says the heavy thug complies. They cut the ties holding the intern to the chair, and the big thug leans Arastoo forward as the other binds Arastoo s limp arms behind him once done the boss thug pull a bandana from his pocket and blindfold the intern then the two thugs haul their prisoner to his feet but his legs go out from under him Arastoo hangs suspended between the two his bare feet scraping over the cement floor.

After a door, some distance, stairs, twists, and turns a door opens, even though he s fading fast Arastoo notices the temperature drop as he's dragged in the chilled space. The cement surface he is placed face down on immediately sucks the heat from his body, while Arastoo finds it comforting at first a shiver starts to set in his body. Once more the high pitch cable tie sounds and his ankles are bound together.

The big thug lets out a heavy sigh you know, "I heard you can die from hyperthermia at fifty degrees you know." the big thug states before he leaves, his footsteps leave the room. Arastoo hears the light steps of the leader come closer to him, "so how does it feel to be abandoned?" the thug lets out an unhinged laugh that Arastoo can hear even after he leaves and the door shuts and as he continues up the stair.

Bound and blind in this frigid confinement Arastoo can't hold back anymore he cries the blindfold soaking up his anguish as he rolls on to his side pulling his knees as best he can to his chest his quiet sobs and shivers filling the room.

A popping sound interrupts the interns torment, there was someone yelling, yelling that turns into screams followed by multiple heavy steps on the floor above him, the steps start to come down the stairs to the interns prison Arastoo panics, as the thundering footsteps burst open the door, Arastoo pushes himself back into a corner as loud as they were they've suddenly stopped Arastoo can t hear anything except his breathing then, a hand touches his shoulder he jerks away and tries to press himself farther into the corner. "It's alright" whisperers a woman.

"C-Cam?" Arastoo whisperers back as two hands his cheek he flinches but doesn't fight. Delicate fingers slide the blindfold off Arastoo keep his eyes squeezed shut, "Arastoo." Says the woman "Arastoo looks at me." she pleads her gentle fingers return to wipe the tears running down his cheek. Arastoo opens his eyes to see the face Camille Saroyan caring face welling with her own tears, behind her Bones and Booth as well as an army of SWAT members that came to his rescue.

The intern cries harder as Cam hold him "they said you weren't coming" Arastoo whisperers, Cam's tears roll over her cheeks "we never abandon family." she states as Booth squats next to them he produces a knife which he snaps open causing Arastoo to flinch away from him, Cam hushes him as Booth carefully cuts away the cable ties holding his wrist he then move to the ankle ties Bones kneels down next to the intern taking his hand let's get you home. she says with a gentle smile.


End file.
